Bloody Valentine
by Slytherin-Goddess214
Summary: His mission was his obsession and his obsession...was her. ONE-SHOT Dramione


**_Inspiration for this story was actually due to a song from my 90's childhood: My Bloody Valentine- Good Charlotte. Thanks to that song, I had come up with a whole Dark Draco One-Shot that I have been dying to write for months now. I finally got around to doing it, so I hope you enjoy!_**

 **Friday, February 14th, 2003 09:15pm**

Valentine's Day, the most romantic time of the year and Draco Malfoy, was without a date. But tonight he would no longer be alone. Tonight, he was going to get what he wanted, want he needed; what he deserved.

He watched her from afar as she laughed and joked with her boyfriend, Ronald Weasley, at a low-end restaurant in muggle London, and it made Draco sick. Hermione Granger was the brightest witch of their age and the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on; she deserved so much more than what that Weasel had to offer and he couldn't understand why someone so smart, would chose to be with someone so stupid.

Hidden in the shadows, Draco watched in anticipation. He had kept his eyes on Hermione for years now; protecting her in the background the best he could. Pretending to hate her was just his way of watching her from afar until he could make his move. In school, a Gryffindor dating a Slytherin would have been frowned upon, but a Pureblood dating a Muggle-born, that would have gotten them both killed. And Draco, was not about to put Hermione in harm's way.

He waited for her, like the patient man he was, and he watched her at all times. After the war ended, he had planned to make his move; but the bloody red headed best friend, had to swoop in and steal all chances Draco had at obtaining the love of his life.

But tonight was different. Tonight, he would do whatever it took to get her. Tonight, he would finally make her his.

Hermione stood up from the table and waited for Ron to finish paying the check. He threw some paper and coins down onto the table and took her hand in his. They began walking out of the restaurant and down the long street to her house. Draco removed himself quietly from his hiding spot and began following the couple; leaving ample distance between himself and his prey.

The walk did not take very long, but to Draco, it was too long. He was growing impatient and the more Ron touched her and made her laugh, the more he wanted to go through with his plan early. But he wouldn't. He needed to stay on track, otherwise he could not only lose his opportunity, but he could lose the Gryffindor Princess for good.

The couple stopped at a small house at the end of a dark street and Draco watched in disgust as Ron leaned in and kissed Hermione on the lips. He almost removed himself from hiding and tackled the git right then and there, but he held himself back. Composing himself, Draco shook the anger away and focused instead on his mission.

Ron said his goodnight to Hermione and walked a few house down to his own place. Draco followed; hiding behind large bushes and trees so he would not be seen. He could see the pub he would use as an alibi later, sitting on the corner of the street, lit up with neon lights and not a soul in sight.

Ron unlocked his front door and entered the dark house; unsuspecting and unaware of the danger that lies ahead.

Draco watched as Ron turned on the lights of his house and he waited in the shadows for the right moment to start his mission. Once the kitchen light turned on, he made his way around to the back of the house and began to climb the tree right outside the bedroom window.

He had scouted the location the day before; trying to find the best way to break in, and as it turned out, it was easier than he thought it would be.

A large willow tree hung directly over the balcony to the Master bedroom and Ron apparently, was not very good at remembering to ward his house. He did put up an anti-disapparition charm, making it harder for him to just appear inside, but all Draco had to do after climbing the tree, was use a simple unlocking charm and he was in. Although, he would have to wait until the buffoon went to bed. He didn't want to take any chances at ruining his perfect plan.

Draco finished climbing the tree and maneuvered himself quietly around the patio furniture. Hiding behind the wall close to the glass door, he waited. He didn't care if it took all night; he was determined to succeed.

Thunder cracked above him and rain started to pelt his pale skin, soaking him to the bone, but he remained stoical the entire time. Thirty minutes later, Ron finally turned out the light in his bedroom and tucked himself in.

He waited another twenty minutes until he fell asleep, and that, is when he made his move. Pulling out his wand from his wet black suit jacket, Draco pointed it at the glass doors and whispered.

"Alohomora."

The door clicked open and Draco quietly made his way inside. Ron lay sleeping on his back, snoring ever so loudly, and Draco couldn't wait to just shut him up. But suddenly, Ron stirred and began opening his eyes; landing them directly on the blonde Slytherin standing over him.

"Bloody he-"

Draco didn't hesitate and pointed his wand directly at the Weasels face.

"Malfoy? What the bloody hell are you doing? Get out of my house!" Ron shouted as he stared at the wand.

Draco smirked and leaned in closer.

"You have something of mine…I'd like it back." He whispered with venom in his voice.

"What the fuck are you talking about? I don't have anything of yours!" Ron spat.

"She…belongs…to me!"

"What the hell are you going on about? Who belongs to-" Ron's eyes widened "You're…you're not talking about…Herm-"

"She...IS...mine."

"Malfoy…You hate her! Why the fuck, do you all of a sudden want her?" Ron asked in anger.

"I never hated her. I always loved her and I will have her…I waited years to be able to be with her and you had to go and steal her from me! She doesn't belong to you!"

"She is not a piece of property you git! And what makes you even think she would want you?" Ron spat in disgust "She hates you more than anyone!"

Draco quickly reached out a hand and wrapped his fingers around Ron's throat.

"But that is where you are wrong, Weasley." he stated through gritted teeth "I will be there for her, in ways you never could and she will fall head over heels for me…I'd say you will see but…you won't be around to witness it." he smirked as he squeezed Ron's neck tighter. "She will mourn you and she will break…but don't worry, I will be there to catch her when she falls. I will be the one to pick up the pieces after she is through grieving for you. I will be the one to comfort her, the one she runs to. She will quickly learn, that I am the only one for her; and you…you were nothing but a waste in her life."

"Mal-foy," Ron gasped as he clawed at Draco's hand. "St-op! Pl-ea-se!"

As he listened to Ron's pleas, he almost felt bad that he had to kill him. But he was so in love with Hermione Granger that all essence of right and wrong, escaped from his body and he knew, exactly what he had to do.

"Not, until you're dead." Draco tilted his head and pushed harder as he squeezed his fingers deep into Ron's trachea, digging his nails into his skin and causing blood to seep out of his veins.

Ron flailed and kicked as he tried to get Draco off of him, but Draco pushed harder. Abandoning his wand on the floor, he quickly grasped Ron's neck with both hands and began choking him as hard as he could; twisting his fingers as he dug deeper into his skin.

Ron's nails scratched at Draco's arms, but he paid them no mind. His bloodshot eyes began to roll back into his head and his face began to contort; turning dark shades of purple and red. A little longer is all he needed before he had what he wanted; and a few more minutes, was all it took.

Draco pulled back while breathing heavily and looked down at Ron's dead motionless body. He didn't even realize how much damage he caused to the Gryffindor's neck. He had basically ripped out the Weasels throat, without even knowing he was doing it. He was so blinded by hatred that he didn't feel his nails go deeper into the red heads skin; causing blood to begin gushing out on to his hands.

He lifted his hands and admired the blood dripping down to his wrists; fascinated by the beauty of the color. The way it glistened as it rolled down his pale skin. He pitched his forefingers fingers together and smiled when he felt how smooth the red liquid was. But then, he remembered why he was there.

Looking around the room, he spotted an en-suite. Making his way inside, he turned on the tap to the sink and began calmly washing his hands. The blood turned the water a deep red and Draco watched, mesmerized at the diluted color swirling down the drain.

And then he heard a click coming from downstairs, making his head snapped up and bringing him back to reality.

"Ron?" Hermione called out. "I'm sorry to barge in but I couldn't sleep."

Draco cursed himself as he quickly finished cleaning up and made his way out to the balcony. He stopped however, when he realized he forgot his wand. Looking back to the floor where he dropped it, he heard Hermione's footstep coming up the stairs. As fast as he could, he ran to grab his wand and rushed outside just in time to hear Hermione open the bedroom door.

Leaning against the wall he hid behind earlier, he used Tergeo to clean the rest of the blood off him and waited, listened, for his one true love, to find her bloody valentine.

The rain continued to pour down on him as Hermione let out a loud and terrifying scream, causing neighbors next door to turn on their bedroom lights. It pained Draco to hear her in such agony but he could not run to her right now, he could not show himself just yet or she would know he was the one to cause her such grief.

He waited and listened to the sounds of her crying over her dead boyfriend, and he waited until he knew she was only looking at the body. After she fell to the floor in heartache, Draco quickly moved across the door and to the willow tree so he could climb back to the ground below.

Once he was down, he looked around to make sure no one saw him and casually walked the length of the back yard and through the back gate. Walking down the side walk he made his way straight to the pub he saw earlier. Opening the door, he walked in and was relieved to see that no other customers were occupying the premises.

Ordering a shot of muggle whiskey and a beer, he sat tight at the bar until he heard the sirens of police cars. Draco was baffled that she had called muggle police and not Aurors, but then he realized that it was probably a neighbor, and not Hermione, who phoned the cops. After all, she was in distress and sounded like she was unable to call for any sort of help.

It made him happy though; getting away with murder as a wizard who did not exist in the muggle world, was a hell of a lot easier with non-magic folks messing up the crime scene, than if Aurors were called in first. It gave him plenty of time to be able to go back later and erase all trace of him-self from that house.

"So what brings you here?" the bartender asked, interrupting his thoughts, while wiping a glass with a rag. "You are soaking wet Mister; come to get out of that blasted storm? Hell of a night, but it does seem like it starting to slow down now."

Draco looked down at his wet clothing before looking up at the man and smirking. He didn't answer him and the bartender seemed to get the idea that Draco wanted to be left alone. As the man turned to put the glass away, Draco brought out his wand and discreetly pointed in the direction the bartender was standing at.

"Obliviate." He whispered as he turned his wand gently in his hand; altering the man's memory to make it appear that he had been in the pub the whole time.

The man froze for a few seconds, before going back to put the glass away like nothing happened. So Draco pocketed his wand and took a sip of his beer.

"What in Christ name?" he heard the bartender say in surprise, after a few more sirens blared down the street.

Draco took another sip of his beer and looked to the door. Setting the glass down on the table, he stood up and paid before making his way outside.

The bartender followed and they both watched for a few seconds as three police cars drove past them in a hurry.

"I wonder what happened?" the man asked as his eyes followed the last car.

Putting his hands in his pockets, Draco shrugged and looked up at the sky. The rain had stopped for the time being, so he began walking down the sidewalk to where he had been only minutes ago. Pulling out his wand, he cast a drying spell on himself before he made it to the house.

The lights from the police cars lit up the night as he got closer to the murder scene, and as he looked at the men and women surrounding the house, neighbors started filling the street to see what happened.

He suddenly spotted Hermione being escorted out of the house by an officer. Fixing his expression to something less somber, Draco walked a couple more steps closer as if to look at what was happening as well.

Hermione raised her swollen red eyes and had her arms wrapped around her body as the officer placed her by a car.

"Stay here Miss. I will be right back, alright?" the officer stated.

Hermione nodded her head as she wiped her eyes with hand. She looked around at all the people before her eyes landed on one, Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy?" she whispered through her fallen tears.

Draco turned his head and looked at her; ecstatic that she noticed him so quickly.

"Granger?" he questioned like he didn't know she was there.

"What…what are you doing here?" she asked, tilting her head.

"I couldn't sleep and decided to take a stroll." He answered looking back up at the house.

"In muggle London?"

Draco turned his head back to her and softened his features.

"No one bothers me here…no one recognizes me as a failed Death Eater." He shrugged while putting a sadden expression on his face.

"Oh." Was all she managed to say.

But he knew he needed to keep her talking to him; to break the mold of hate and get her to lower her walls.

"I was just at the bar down the street when I heard the sirens. So I came to have a look." He turned back to the house. "What happened, do you know?"

He turned back to look at his Gryffindor and a fresh set of tears began to form in her beautiful caramel eyes.

"Granger?...Are you okay?" he asked moving his body to fully face her.

She shook her head no and lowered her head. Taking a few steps closer to her, he pulled out one of his hands from his pocket and rested it on her shoulder. She didn't even flinch when he touched her and he couldn't have been more pleased about it.

"Granger? What happened?" he questioned softly while looking her up and down "Merlin's beard, is that blood? Is that your blood, Hermione?" he pretended to act shocked.

Hermione lifted her head and looked at him; tears fully streaming down her perfect porcelain skin.

"Ron is…is…he's dead, Draco! Someone killed him!" she stated, bringing her blood stained hands to her face.

She started crying harder and Draco took that opportunity to seize his moment. Taking his other hand out of his pocket, he wrapped his arms around Hermione and held her close to his chest. She didn't seem fazed that her old childhood rival was showing her kindness, let alone even seem to care that the pureblood Slytherin, she was supposed to loath, was comforting her.

The moment however, was interrupted as Draco spotted the officer that escorted Hermione out earlier, making his way back. Pulling away from her so the officer didn't question him too, Hermione sniffled before looking up at Draco like she was about to say something.

"I am very sorry for your loss ma'am but we need to ask you some questions." The man stated, drawing her attention to him "We also…" he looked at Draco and seemed confused as to where he came from. But he slowly looked back to Hermione and continued. "We uh…we also need to take your clothes…for evidence."

Hermione looked down at her blood covered pajama slip before slowly looking back up to the officer.

"I…I don't have anything else…to wear." She muttered quietly. "I…I left my jacket and shoes inside…I…live just down there…Can I grab something before-"

"I'm sorry ma'am but we can't allow you to do that. We need to make sure all evidence stays intact. We can give you a-"

"Here." Draco cut in as he took his suit jacket off.

The officer looked puzzled but let him continue to hand over his jacket. Hermione looked at Draco perplexed, but slowly lifted a shaking hand and took the article of clothing.

"Thank you." she spoke softly.

"Don't mention it." He nodded his head. "I'll wait over here until you are done." He pointed a thumb behind him.

Hermione nodded her head and Draco turned to walk a few paces away.

After about ten minutes of questioning, the officer pulled out an evidence collection bag and waited for Hermione to remove her slip. Draco turned his eyes to her but pretended to be looking away. He watched as she slowly lifted her slip above her head while she covered her bare chest and hand it over to the officer. He was amazed at her beauty and all he wanted to do was drown in her while he stared at her half naked body. But the thoughts quickly vanished as she rushed to wrap his jacket around her.

The officer then thanked her before walking away, so Draco walked back over to the book-worm and looked her up and down. His suit jacket was long enough to cover the top half of her thighs and as sexy as she looked to him, she also appeared to be freezing in the chill February air.

"We should get you home and into something warmer." He mentioned, touching her shoulder. "Come on, I'll take you home."

Hermione continued to look down at the wet ground, but turned her body to follow Draco's lead. Noticing that she was walking barefoot, Draco stopped in his tracks and turned to her. She slowly lifted her head and looked up at him, perplexed.

"Do you mind?" he asked pointing to her feet.

She appeared confused at first, until he showed the motion of lifting her, and she nodded her head in agreement. Draco was over the moon at how easy it was to get her to trust him. He knew the only way he could get close to her, was to get her into a sever state of grievance and be as kind as he could. Killing her boyfriend was something he had planned for a long time, no matter who it was, knowing she would be upset about it; but having that same man be her best friend since she was eleven years old, made the plan to forget she hated him, that much easier.

Leaning down and lifting her up bridal style, Draco smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and lowered her face into his chest.

He knew he had her now, and all he had left to do, was be there for her every day. He planned to never leave her side and show her just how much he loved her, to show her what she had been missing out on, and to show her exactly what he could offer her; everything she ever deserved and more. And he planned on making sure, he was the only one able to give it to her.

As he continued walking her home, he darkened his eyes and let off the most thrillingly wicked evil smile. For Draco Malfoy, had not only just won the girl of his dreams, but he would also get away with murder. And no tell-tale heart...would be left to find.


End file.
